


Hollow Apologies

by OswinTheStrange



Series: Mary Does Not Approve [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, F/F, Protective Rowena, apologies not accepted, bossy rowena, family arguments, reader isn't having mary's bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinTheStrange/pseuds/OswinTheStrange
Summary: Mary tries apologizing to Reader, but she isn’t having it.Set after my story Conflict Rises





	Hollow Apologies

To say your gunshot wound hurt like a bitch was an understatement. Even with various spells and potions from Rowena, it still ached and itched like crazy. But luckily, it was only your shoulder, so you could still move around. You just had to be careful with your arm. Unluckily, Rowena rarely let you move.

 

“You’re on bed rest,” she’d said. “Doctor’s orders.”

 

“You’re not a doctor,” you’d teased.

 

“No, but I am the one taking care of you. Now stay!” she’d commanded.

 

You rolled your eyes but did as she said. You supposed it was only fair, seeing as you always became an overprotective mother hen whenever she was injured. Still, a single gunshot to your shoulder was fine. You’d had much worse before.

 

She’d at least allowed you out into the living room, helping you lay carefully on the couch and handing you the TV remote. She sat on a chair a few feet away, half reading a book, half keeping an eye on you. Every time you tried getting up, she’d glare at you and tell you to sit back down.

 

“Honestly, Ro, I’m fine,” you said. “I swear. It’s just one arm I have to worry about.”

 

“I just don’t want you making it worse. I hate seeing you get hurt,” she replied.

 

You raised an eyebrow. “And I hate seeing you hurt, yet you always try to turn me away whenever I try to help you.”

 

She shrugged. “It’s different.”

 

“How’s it different?” you asked.

 

“It just is. Now hush,” she said. “And no arguing. You need rest and I’m trying to read.”

 

You huffed, carefully crossing your arms, and leaned back in your seat. A moment passed and you opened your mouth to argue when there was a knock on the door. You moved to get up, only to freeze in place as Rowena glared at you.

 

“Don’t you dare,” she warned, setting her book aside and standing.

 

You pouted, turning to try to watch her as she walked to the door. She looked into the peephole, standing a bit on her toes to do so. Suddenly, her relaxed demeanor changed, growling as she wrenched the door open. You couldn’t see who was on the other side, but whoever it was had Rowena furious. “Abi!” she cried once the door was open, the person going flying and you caught a glimpse of short blonde hair and flannel. Mary. The person cried out as they went flying and hit the wall.

 

You stood, rushing over. “Rowena! What the hell?”

 

Rowena didn’t answer, glaring daggers at Mary, who was leaning heavily on the wall as she clambered to her feet. “You should’ve known better than to show your face around here, Winchester,” she hissed.

 

“I came to see my daughter!” Mary said.

 

“Did you? Or did you come to shoot her again?” Rowena snarled.

 

“I was aiming for you,” Mary growled.

 

You squeezed your way past Rowena and into the hall, placing yourself between the two before a fight broke out. “Enough, you two!” you said. “Rowena, go inside. I need to talk to Mary.”

 

It wasn’t difficult to notice the hurt in your mother’s eyes as she heard you go back to calling her by her name. Rowena opened her mouth to protest.

 

“I’ll be fine. Inside. Now. Go,” you demanded. After a moment, you reached out and gently took her hand. “Please.”

 

Rowena pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, huffing, but after shooting a warning glare to Mary and a concerned, worried look at you, went back inside your hotel room.

 

Once she was out of sight, you closed the door, leaving it cracked open a bit so you didn’t lock yourself out. Then you turned to Mary. “What do you want?” you asked.

 

“I just... the boys and I have been calling. I wanted to know if you were alright.” Mary said. “When you didn’t answer-”

 

“My phone’s off,” you said. “Rowena didn’t want me getting called into a hunt with my arm like this. And I didn’t really feel like talking to anyone.”

 

“So you’re doing as she tells you? Just like that?” Mary asked, suspicion lacing her tone. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what she was insinuating.

 

“She’s just worried. And like I said, I didn’t feel like talking to anyone. So if that’s all you can go back and tell the boys I’m fine and I’ll call in a few days,” you said, beginning to turn away.

 

“No, wait! I also came to apologize. I didn’t mean to shoot you,” Mary said.

 

You turned back. “It’s not me you have to apologize to,” you said.

 

Her eyebrows furrowed. “You mean her?”

 

“Is there anyone else you tried to shoot recently?” you asked. “I only got hurt because I had to protect my girlfriend from you. If you hadn’t tried to shoot her, this,” you gestured to your injured shoulder, “wouldn’t have happened.”

 

“But she-” Mary tried.

 

“I don’t care,” you interrupted. “I don’t care if you didn’t like her taking the book or if you didn’t like what she said to you. You don’t get to shoot her. And if you don’t like me and her dating, fine. But we’re happy together and you don’t get a say in that.”

 

“Okay, so you’re happy now. But what about in the future? She’s dangerous, she’s killed and lied and manipulated before. What’s to stop her from doing it again? What’s to stop her from hurting you?” Mary asked.

 

“She loves me,” you said. “And she’s changing. Just because you can’t see past her ‘wicked witch’ reputation-”

 

“What about that boy she killed?”

 

You furrowed your brow. “Okay, saying this out loud is going to sound bad, but you’re going to have to be more specific,” you said.

 

“Oskar,” she clarified.

 

“You don’t know anything about-”

 

“I know she cared about him,” Mary said. “Like a son, according to Sam and Cas. But even that didn’t stop her from killing him. And all for a book of dark magic.”

 

“For her freedom,” you hissed, stepping closer to her. “Did they forget to mention that they chained her up? Locked her in that building and made her work on translating said book for their own purposes?” Mary opened her mouth to speak, but you cut her off immediately. “Yes, it was to remove the Mark from Dean, but Sam had also made a deal with Rowena. One she would have upheld if he hadn’t chained her up. For weeks. I’m ashamed to say I had a part in it, but I did my best to treat her nicely. In the end, it just wasn’t enough.”

 

You could still remember it, that day, held back by Castiel, unable to even speak thanks to a small spell from Crowley, only able to watch as Rowena killed one of the only people she’d ever cared about, her anguished cries echoing in your ears.

 

“But you can see a pattern,” she said. “Anyone she cares about, or claims to, she winds up hurting.”

 

“So do we,” you shot back. “Winchesters tend to leave just as big a trail of destruction and hurt or dead loved ones.” You sighed. “Look, Mary,” hurt flashed across her face again, “If you’re trying to protect me, I get it, but I don't need it. Not in this case. But if you’re trying to turn me against Rowena just because of some age-old prejudice, it won't work. I love her too much and I'm willing to accept whatever consequences may follow.”

 

Mary opened her mouth to speak, then hesitated, thinking over what she was going to say.

 

“And I don’t want to ever have to do this,” you added. “But if it comes down to it, I’m choosing her. Every time. Not only because I love her, but because she deserves someone who stands by her and puts her first.” You knew of Rowena’s story. She’d told it all to you. About each and every person who betrayed her, stabbed her in the back, used her, and hurt her. You had promised yourself, and her, that you would  _ never _ do that to her and never let it happen again.

 

“And if she hurts someone?” she asked.

 

“I’ll call her out on it. But she  _ is _ changing, no matter how much you don’t see it, so if she does, there’s a reason,” you said firmly.

 

After a moment Mary sighed. “I guess there’s no changing or stopping this.”

 

“Nope,” you said.

 

She sighed again, hanging her head in disappointment. Whether by your choice and determination or her failure to convince you, you weren’t sure. “I guess that’s it.”

 

“So, now what?” you asked.

 

“I go back to the boys. Let them know you’ll call in a few days,” she said.

 

“And your apology?” You raised your eyebrows, waiting.

 

“I’m sorry for shooting you,” she said.

 

“To Rowena,” you clarified.

 

She crossed her arms. “I’m… I apologize,” she practically had to force the word out, “for shooting Rowena.”

 

You opened your mouth, about to say that you’d wanted Mary to apologize to Rowena directly, but a voice from behind the door called out, “Apology  _ not _ accepted!”

 

You rolled your eyes, fighting back an amused smile. Of course, she’d been listening. Not that you hadn’t expected her to, with all her watching over you like a hawk. Telling her to go inside had mainly been just to keep a fight from breaking out.

 

“Don’t take it personally,” you said. “She’s very protective of me. And tends to hold a grudge. But she’ll get over it.”

 

You heard a scoff. “Not bloody likely,” she muttered.

 

“Anyway, you’d better go. The boys will be worried and I’d better make sure ginger snap in there doesn’t have a heart attack from not being able to fuss over me,” you said.

 

“Right. So, I’ll see you… eventually.” Mary shuffled awkwardly, crossing her arms.

 

“Yeah. Once Rowena decides my shoulder is good enough,” you said. “But given a little magic and some potions, it won’t take long. Maybe a week.”

 

“Okay, then,” Mary said. “Um, see you then, I guess.” With that, she walked down the hall. You took a breath. That had gone at least a little better than you’d hoped. At least no one had gotten seriously hurt.

 

Walking back into the room, Rowena was waiting for you.

 

“Well, that could’ve gone better,” you said, closing the door and leaning against it.

 

“Or worse,” she said.

 

“True. But at least she gets it now. And hopefully, she’ll be less… hostile in the future,” you said.

 

“Doubtful,” Rowena snorted. “That’s a woman who sticks to her prejudice. Believe me, I know the type. But, if she realizes what she has and what she could lose in you, maybe she’ll let you, let us, be.”

 

“I hope so. I’d rather not have her shooting at you again,” you said.

 

“And I’d rather you not get shot by her again,” she replied, stepping forward and inspecting you. “How’s your shoulder?”

 

“I’m not sure.” The whole situation had made you mostly forget about it. “It aches a bit, but it’s doing alright.”

 

“Good,” she said. “If it starts to hurt, let me know.”

 

You nodded. “I will.”

 

“Now, if everything’s all settled,” she pointed to the couch. “Go rest!”

 

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, ma’am, Nurse Rowena.”

 

“And no sass!” Her tone was firm, but you could see the playfulness in her eyes.

 

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” you said, walking over to the couch. “Although,” you peered back over your shoulder, “you’d make a pretty sexy nurse.”

 

She couldn’t hide the slight and sudden blush on her face. “Not while you’re injured!”

 

“But after?” you asked. “If you say yes, I swear I’ll be a good patient and focus on getting better. I’ll even let you boss me around without complaint. Well, without  _ much _ complaint.”

 

“If saying yes is what it takes to get you to rest, then yes!” she exclaimed. “Even injured, you’re insatiable.”

 

You shrugged. “Only for you.”

 

You sat down, carefully leaning back, and she followed, sitting in her chair and picking up her book again. She still kept a careful eye on you, but you had no plans of moving or causing ‘trouble’. After all, you had something to look forward to when you got better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my awesome editor, Marrilyn  
> Hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
